The Legacy of the First and Second
by Coolkid93
Summary: What would happen if a 3 year old Naruto was discovered by Orochimaru and used for his experiments? What would happen if Naruto bonded early with Kurama? Now armed with the abilities of the first and second kage how much will this meeting affect the Elemental Nations as we know? Strong/smart Naru Mokuton Naru 5 years older than Roockie11 Naru. Naru/small Harem(fem.Itachi) M4freedom


Hey guys welcome to my first real and pure Naruto FF. I know some of you will think : "Hey why haven´t you already updated your other stories? Well to be honest I was toooooo lazy and I didn´t have any motivation to write. I´m really sorry but I will update my other story's soon

This story contains a strong/smart Naruto and he´ll be 5 years older than the so-called Rookie 11( He is the same age as Itachi). This is a Harem-story.

So since I´m not from a English country, and my mother tongue is German, I will try to write as flawless as possible constructive criticism only pls. :)

"..." speaking

`...´ thinking

**Bijuu/ powerful being.**

_**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto.**_

Silence reigned in Konoha it was still, too still. A little boy, 3years old ran though the streets, fearing what would happen, if somebody would be able to see him. He whore an white T-shirt and red shorts. He ran through the streets in the direction of a giant gate. 2 hours before our main-protagonist was thrown out of the orphanage and he simply didn´t know where to go. As long as he can remember, where the villagers always at his neck, calling him names, they called him often just

"demon" and told him about a vengeance against him that the little boy just simply couldn´t understand. The villagers often beat him into the hospital where this old and kind man always seemed to be there and watching over him.

Naruto stood in front of the gate and looked back,over his shoulders to the village hidden in the leaves. Normally he would just go to his Jiji(Sarutobi) and the old man always seemed to help him but this time he wasn´t around and so Naruto had to do his own decisions. In silence he still stood still and looked at the gate in front of him, he was scarred and he felt lonely he didn´t know if he would make a good or bad decision. But then he steeled his resolve and took the first step outside the village. Know he felt for some reason more safe and free than he felt ever. He didn´t know where to go so he just walked where his legs seemed to carry him. After a few minutes he felt sleepy and so he leaned himself down against a tree, closed his eyes and the tiredness drowned him.

Naruto awoke as it began to rain. He looked around, it seamed he only sleep a few minutes. The rain poured down on him and Naruto could see a figure though the rain. The figure came closer to his direction. Something inside of the blond screamed at him to move away from that beast but he couldn´t. The figure was now only a few feet away from him, he managed to see the figure clearly now. The man had black hair, as he came even closer, the boy managed to get a good look at his face. It was shaped like a snake. He was pale, paler than one would considered to be healthy and there was a spark in his eyes that Naruto couldn´t recognized. The man was now in front of him.

"What is your name little one?" the man asked. Naruto was on guard. Normally people would know him and stay away from him."Naruto Uzumaki" replied the boy unsure how to read this person. Orochimarus eyes widened for as split second. `That is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi! Interesting. With the boys healing factor from his clan and the Bijuu inside of him. Kukukukukuuuu. All of those wonderful experiments I could do´ "My Name is Orochimaru. Tell me boy what are you doing here shouldn´t you be inside and with your family?" asked Orochimaru knowing fully how the boy would react to his question.

"I don´t have any family, nobody is waiting for me and I don´t have a home. The only one who cares for me is Jiji and he is at some kind of a meeting." answered Naruto timid. Orochimaru was grinning like a mad men. (Not that he didn´t was one but you know what I mean ^-^) That was the opportunity to take him away. Normally Orochimaru wouldnt be that crazy to take a Jinchuriki away but he wasn´t one who would pass up that opportunity.

Originally Orochimaru wanted to look if he could take an Uchiha kid with him but he weighted the pro vs the cons and he had to admit that his experiments would have a higher succeed possibility than on any other children.

" Naruto how would feel about it if I told you you can come with me to my home? I will form you to the best Ninja the world has ever seen." Narutos eyes widened. There was nobody in Konoha who was this kind to him. He was overjoyed with the fact that at least someone would care for him.

"Thank you Orochimaru!Thank you!" the boy literally jumped in joy. Orochimaru took his hand and both walked away.

**Naruto´s Mindscape**

The Kyuubi opened his eyes and listened in concern at his jailors conservation. He had the ability to sense negative emotions and this man was clearly anything but good. **`Hmm. We will see how my jailor** **will handle this´**. Thought the being and listen to the conversation.

At first, the Kyuubi was mad that he was sealed into somebody again but then his hate settled and shifted into curiosity. He remembered clearly the last words of his father when he and his siblings were given birth to. **`Old man Rikudo. I think it will be a long time before somebody will achieve your dream of peace. But maybe, just maybe could he be finally the one.** Thought Kurama. Since the birth of his new host, he watched his life . The villagers were just idiots in his opinion who weren´t even able to tell the difference between a Kunai and the scroll it was sealed into. At the same time, the kyuubi had even some kind of sympathy for his host because even he wouldn´t treat a child like this and he knew that he had to help his host in any way possible as long as his host didn´t snapped. **`Soon, Soon will he know about me but he has still some time. Good Luck little one, you will need it.´ **

**Outside**

After Naruto took the hand of Orochimaru, both vanished in a whirlwind of leaves. Naruto looked at his new surroundings and he came to the conclusion that he didn´t know where he was. " Ne, ne Orochimaru, where are we?" asked the boy eager but still nervous and amazed from this technique.

"We are in the land of rice" answered Orochimaru and walked away and the little boy walked behind him. After some time they arrived in front of a tree, Orochimaru dismissed the barrier that surrendered his base of operations and took the boy with him. After they passed the tree, the barier was activated once more and both vanished for onlookers.

Naruto walked with Orochimaru one of the longer corridors. It was dark but every few meters, a candle burned. Orochimaru walked in one of the rooms. "Orochimaru-sama" a silver-haired boy bowed at the arrival of his master. "Ah Kabuto-kun" said Orochimaru. " I have found something interesting during a stroll to my old village. Introduce yourself boy." Naruto flinched slightly at the tone of his voice but nodded still. " My Name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy said with a fox like grin.

Kabuto looked at the boy and shook his head. " what do you want to do with him master?" A typical mad scientist grin was all he needed to know what his master wanted. "Kukukuuu 1) you are going to teach that boy here 3 years all theoretical aspects you know. Everything about Chakra, Medicine, Anatomy, the art of sealing and much more. Get it?" Orochimaru asked and the boy knew not to say "no" to his master. " As you wish master."

In the next 3 years, Naruto learned a lot from Kabuto. The first thing was to learn how to read and how to write, after that the boy seemed to absorb everything like a sponge. Kabuto and Orochimaru were amazed in his ability to learn. It seemed the genius from his father was passed on. Naruto spend his time either in the library or in his room reading everything the boy could get his hands on. He began to work on his chakra-control with Kabuto. Kabuto knew what would happen to the boy but still taught him everything and tried to make him a perfect tool for his master.

Now, Naruto had a vast field of knowledge. He knew how to create seals and poison, he knew the anatomy of the human body , chakra points, medic-Jutsus and so on. But everything was just that theoretical. To do those things practical, he would have to wait after the experiment which should began soon. Naruto knew, that somebody like Orochimau wasn´t a nice guy and this was one of his reasons to stay as far away from him as possible reading old books and stuff but now after 3 years he had to do his part of their contract. To survive the oncoming experiment .

At his doom day, Naruto was woken up from Kabuto. " Naruto-kun today is the day. Follow me please to the lab room. " Naruto simply nodded, he was nervous. He didn´t know what this experiment would be. He followed Kabuto through the many rooms and corridors of the hideout. After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived the lab. Kabuto opened the door. In the middle of the room was an OP-desk, a few bags, containing some kind of liquid where already in place and ready for the infusion. Orochimaru stood there and looked at both with his typical grin. " Ah Naruto-kun it´s time isn´t it?" Naruto nodded. Orochimaru ran through some finger-signs and he bit down on Naruto´s neck, Naruto screamed. It hurt! After a few seconds the boy simply collapsed to the ground, Orochimaru picked him up and laid him down on top of the desk and begun with his experiments. " 3 long years have I tried to develop a new curse seal, a curse seal fitted for Jinchurikis. Lets see if all of my work has payed. Finaly I have the chance to infuse both DNA´s of the greatest Kages in history into one human, thanks to his tenant. The power of the Shodaime was legendary and this completed with the power of the second will make this boy unstoppable. He should be able to manifest the Mokuton and also the great water-affinity from the second. Kukukuuu I promies I´ll make you to the best shinobi the world has seen!" Orochimaru ended with a crazy laughter and an evil spark in his eyes.

**Naruto´s Mindscape **

" Ah damn it! Where the hell am I?" the 7 year old Naruo screamed as he took his surroundings in. He was in some kind of corridor. The walls were orange and above him were pipes. Naruto cursed and walked not knowing what would await him on the other site. Not knowing how his destiny will be changed, not knowing that he will gain a true partner and friend.

Suddenly the corridor opened into a giant room. He walked inside of the room that seemed to be split in the middle and a giant cage with a piece of paper that took the other part of the room. As Naruto walked closer to the gate, he could see that the Kanji for "seal" was written on it. The place behind these doors was dark.

Suddenly an eye spawned from the darkness of the cage, than a second eye appeared. The eyes were big, had a red iris with a slit as a pupil. Naruto seemed to be frozen in fear. For some reason the cage lit up. Narutos eyes widened. In front if him stood a being from which he had read a lot of things. Red eyes with black slits as pupils, the body of a fox with 9 tails. "The Kyuubi" whispered Naruto in awe. **"Ah has the time for our meeting already arrived?" **asked the fox and laid himself down on the floor, his head on his paw to make himself comfortable.** "Welcome to your mind, its good to see that my jailor has finally decided to visit little old me."** said the fox and grinned. Naruto just looked at him but you could see the gears in his head working. " But how?when?!" exclaimed the boy and screamed the last word. Than realization drawled upon his face. " The villagers were right." Naruto reduced then to a sobering mess. Tears flew down his face. He felt betrayed. **"Come on Kit,"** said the fox and looked at Naruto with his giant eyes. **" I think it´s time , that you know the truth."** Naruto looked up to the fox now with some curiosity. "What truth?" **"The truth of everything. Boy your birthday , the 10th of October was the beginning of everything. It has been now 8 years since that night. At the day of your birth a masked man appeared with the Sharingan and ripped me out of the seal that caged me inside your mother. She was my previous Jinchuriki. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. You have to know that when a child is given birth to, the seal is loosened on a great deal and I wanted to escape that prison. That Uchiha"**the Fox spat that name like venom was attached to it **" that Bastard ripped me out of your mom and took control of me. I was like a marionette to his will. Your father the 4th Hokage aka the yellow flash or Minato Namikaze and your mother loved you very much. Both died when I attacked you and they took the force of the blow instead. I´m really sorry little on for what you had to endure. Your dad wanted, that the village would praise you as the hero you are." **The fox ended his short story and looked at Naruto which was still on the floor and cried. " Is this really the truth?" the boy asked fearing that his life was just a lie. **"Yes little one. And for all its worth I´m really sorry that those fools thought you would be me." **The being wanted to tell him more but he was interrupted as naruto stood up and looked into the eyes of his prisoner. "Thank you." he told him and the foxes eyes widened. This one word, was one he never got to hear. All these times he was just seen as a bad force of nature but this little guy thanked him! "Ähm Kyuubi..-san?" the began unsure how to address the fox. "Kyuubi-san you don´t need to apologize for something you didn´t have any control over. You were being controlled after all and so I´m thankful that you told me the truth." Naruto bowed to the Biju. The Kyuubis eyes softened and he spoke **"My name is Kurama. No human besides my father had earned the right to say it. And now you too." **The Kyuubi formed a fist with his paw and Naruto did the same action and thy gave each other a bro-fist.

"Thanks Kurama" the boy said as he still looked at the fox. **"Wait a moment Naruto. I´m still not finished. The problem we have now is, that you will survive something that nobody should and could endure. Right now is this Orochimaru infusing you with the DNA of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. From your books you know that both of them had remarkable abilities and so you have the honor to be their legacy. You will gain the Mokuton, a strong earth and an insane water-affinity. Your own elements are wind and Lightening. Thanks to myself, I can quicken the pace of the manifestations of those new DNA´s. But remember : I´m adjusting your DNA which means you will look different after this process and it will take me 2 years before everything is complete. So as long as you are here inside your mind you can train in your affinities and everything just no endurance training."** The boy nodded and was slightly giddy with the anticipation of surpassing his now 3 ancestors.

2 years later.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to let them readjust to the light in the room. He tried to sit up and stand up but all of his muscle screamed at him. They burned from the stress of not having a movement 2 years long and then suddenly trying do everything again. Naruto had a giant headache too. "Damn my head!" **"Yo! Keep it easy"** said Kurama with a stupid grin on his face. The mental link the both had now was great but also an annoyance because now Kurama was able to give him always some witty comments. Even after those 2 years of training, he could still only use a little of the true power the 2 Hokage were famous for. `You know Kurama that wasn´t training what you let me do that was just plain torture!´ the boy exclaimed to the beast. Thanks to his Mokuton-Chakra and Kuramas healing, it was now possible for him to stand up and so he walked to a mirror. And the face that looked at him left him stunned. He had grown a lot. His hair was now white/silver with black streaks, also his hair seemed to defy gravity. His whiskermarks disapperad and his eyes had now 3 different colour Around the pupil was his old blue thank where was a forest green and in the end it had somekind of a Crimson outline.

The door opened and Oochimaru walked in the room. " Ah Naruto it´s good to see you again and healthy. It seemed you survived the experiments. Now come with me we have to torture-ähm I mean train you." the grin on Orochimarus face widened. `Hey Kurama?´ **`what´s up brat?´** `Please remember that I should never trust that kind of grown ups´ **`Dutifully noted. But don´t forget he will be a good trainer for your skills he is after all still a Sannin. When we are strong enough to defeat somebody like him, then we are ready for the world outside of this bunker.´ **`Kurama you know there is something that has always bugging me´ **`What?´** `You have rabbit ears´... **`I´m so gonna kill you now!´**

**I hope you will like this story and pls tell me if I have to many grammatical errors and such ;)**

**Chapter 1 finished ;)**

**I hope its ok pls review **

**but don´t flame^^**


End file.
